


Ill Fitting Clothes

by Ameera



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Clothing, Cute, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, One Shot, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 09:18:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11399619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ameera/pseuds/Ameera
Summary: “I must say, doctor…” Garak tried to keep his cool while taking in the highly arousing sight. “This doesn’t seem like the kind of fashion crisis most people would find themselves in.”Julian was standing there with clothing far too big for him. The black trousers were the correct length, but they were definitely meant for a wider man, or at least a man who wasn’t as much of a stick. The shirt had a charming v-neck cut and a very flattering shimmery maroon color, but it was made for broader shoulders. How Julian had ended up in Worf’s clothing was beyond Garak.---Here's something absolutely frivolous and just meant to be cute, as I often find myself only writing angst. When Julian's neck and collarbones are so scandalously shown, can a former agent of the Obsidian Order resist?





	Ill Fitting Clothes

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to NoOneKnowsIWriteThis for always being the best beta reader and dealing with my need to just write some blatant fanservice for once.

“I must say, doctor…” Garak tried to keep his cool while taking in the highly arousing sight. “This doesn’t seem like the kind of fashion crisis most people would find themselves in.”

 

                Julian was standing there with clothing far too big for him. The black trousers were the correct length, but they were definitely meant for a wider man, or at least a man who wasn’t as much of a stick. The shirt had a charming v-neck cut and a very flattering shimmery maroon color, but it was made for broader shoulders. How Julian had ended up in Worf’s clothing was beyond Garak.

 

“Blame Jadzia.” Julian shook his head, trying to look uncomfortable, but there was a small teasing grin. “She took every outfit I own and only left these.”

 

“And _why_ did Commander Dax find it necessary to do such a thing?” Garak looked absolutely exasperated. At least he tried to while fighting off the urge to just gaze at Julian’s much-revealed neck.

 

“There’s some Klingon expression about walking in another man’s clothes to understand his perspective.” Julian waved his hand dismissively, causing the massive sleeve to fall to his elbow. Now Garak had to deal with tantalizing wrists as well. “I compared it to a human expression about walking in a man’s shoes but said that clothing sounded less difficult due to how disastrous ill-fitting shoes can be.” Julian smiled and looked at Garak with mischievous eyes. “And, well, sometimes Jadzia plays pranks.” This was hardly a true story. Yes, Jadzia had taken his clothes and replaced them with one of Worf’s outfits, but it was all Julian’s suggestion. He needed an excuse to get Garak in his quarters while distracting him with his collarbones. The Cardassian fascination with the neck, shoulders, and collarbones was something Julian planned to exploit greatly. “Are you going to be a tailor or not?”

 

“Why are you wearing Worf’s clothing though?” Garak sighed as he approached the object of his desires. “It seems unnecessary and frankly almost comical.”

 

“You’d rather me be naked?” Julian grinned and licked his lips. “Now that _is_ a suggestion.”

 

“Certainly not.” Garak quickly said, his mouth dry. “But I would not have been offended if you’d stayed in your sleepwear.” Garak got down on his knees to begin scanning Julian’s measurements from the ankle up.

 

“My, you really do want me naked!” Julian laughed. Garak looked up at him confused. “I don’t wear anything to bed, Garak.” Julian purred out the flirtatious lie. Garak could feel his scales flush and then scanned Julian’s legs faster than he’d ever done his work before. If he’d been thinking clearly he might have remembered that he’s seen Julian in his blue pajamas before, but the lie was so seductive Garak couldn’t help but want to believe it.

 

“Well, I can replicate you a better pair of pants now. One moment.” The tailor hurriedly stood up and walked to the replicator, typing in the specifications. Julian frowned, but he was definitely making progress. “Here you are.” They were again black trousers, but these were of both a softer material and a better fit. Julian took them with his free hand, making sure to still be holding up the pants he had on with the other. “If you had just remembered your measurements or saved them this all wouldn’t be necessary.” Garak frowned, finding it hard to believe that Julian was so clueless when it came to his own size.

 

“Would you mind turning around?” Julian said, faking bashfulness. Garak looked as though he’d been caught and then nodded awkwardly before turning his back. Julian grinned at how the once impossible to read man was suddenly bumbling. He quickly changed trousers and then considered trying to sneak up on Garak, but he doubted he could be stealthy enough to surprise a former agent of the Obsidian Order. “Thank you.” He said, signaling that it was safe for Garak to turn around.

 

“I imagine you haven’t saved your torso measurements either?” Julian shrugged, allowing the oversized shirt to fall and reveal his bare right shoulder and collarbone. Garak looked positively scandalized by the sight as his eyes widened.

 

“Is something wrong?” Julian feigned innocence before Garak shook his head.

 

“It just seems as if your augmented mind would be able to retain information as basic and useful as your own measurements.” Despite how hard he tried, Garak couldn’t remove his eyes from Julian’s tempting neck.

 

“I don’t like knowing my measurements,” Julian said somewhat truthfully. Of course he knew them, but it wasn’t information he reveled in. “It makes me insecure.”

 

“What do you have to be insecure about?” Garak said a bit too quickly for his own liking. Julian’s face broke out into the most genuine grin. Garak shrugged as if it were a matter of fact thing to continue, “You’re a very attractive man.”

 

“Oh?” Julian said, taking a step closer, they were only a breath’s width apart now. “You mean that?” Garak wanted to say something clever about how ‘when had he ever told the truth’ but what came out left much to be desired.

 

“Uh…” Garak choked out, only to have Julian grin more. “Don’t you want me to finish here?”

 

“No need to rush.” Julian purred and Garak’s eyes widened.

 

“Doctor, what exactly are you trying to accomplish here?”

 

“What do you mean?” Julian smirked, inching his face closer.

 

“Doctor…” Garak took a step back. “The way you’re acting could be taken as…” Garak inhaled, “ _seductive_.” Julian couldn’t help but burst out laughing.

 

“Garak, has it ever occurred to you that I am trying to _be_ seductive?” Julian thought about moving closer again but decided it was best to give Garak some room. Garak tilted his head in confusion.

 

“For what purpose?” He said, again staring longingly at Julian’s shoulder.

 

“To…” Julian was surprised by the question. “To seduce you, Garak!” Julian huffed. “Why else does anyone act seductive?”

 

“Ah, but what do you hope to achieve by…” Garak’s scales flushed and he shook his head with a frown. “seducing _me_?”

 

“Honestly, Garak!” Julian snorted out a small laugh. “I was hoping for sex! Is that what you wanted me to say?”

 

“ _Is_ that what you were hoping for?” Garak’s eyeridges were lowered and scrunched together. He looked positively confused. “For just sex?”

 

“I mean…” Julian began wringing his hands together and focusing his attention on that. “I often like to cuddle after…” This was not going as smoothly as Julian would have liked, leaving him awkward. It had all seemed like such a foolproof plan when he’d been drinking at Quark’s with Jadzia. Get Garak in his quarters while he can show off his collarbones and neck and don’t let him leave until he’s been thoroughly ravished. Julian cursed himself for not switching to synthale earlier in the night, now he just looked like an idiot.

 

“That’s not what I’m asking.” Garak said irritably, but still, his eyes were on Julian’s neck.

 

“What are you asking?” Julian sighed and looked at Garak’s face again. “I find you attractive, I like you a lot, and I’m throwing myself at you here. The rest is all in your control.”

 

“I don’t feel very in control.” Garak exhaled as if he were terrified. “You’re extremely…” He gulped, “enticing.” Julian stepped closer again with a new grin.

 

“You’re not so bad yourself.” He teased. “Look…” Julian paused, trying to figure out what to say. “If you’re not interested, just say so. I thought you were, but if not, I’m sorry.” He ran his right hand through his own hair and gave a hopeful look. “I’ll be disappointed, but not offended.” Though he would be hurt, he wouldn’t say that and he’d smile and pretend he was fine, but that would be a lie.

 

“You really have no ulterior motive, do you?” Garak tilted his head and cautiously leaned forward just a hair. Julian’s mouth fell open.

 

“Did you think I was trying to use you?” He smiled slightly. “Garak, no offense, but what would I get from you through being intimate that I couldn’t already learn by being your friend?”

 

“Everything…” Garak said breathlessly and a shiver ran through him. He seemed to be a world away, lost in thought until something drew him back and he looked appalled at himself. “I only mean that, well surely you know, sex is used to gather information. Perhaps the Federation doesn’t use that method, or at least you’re not aware if they do, but I can assure you even the Tal Shiar do. It’s actually quite interesting to observe a Romulan seducing a non-Romulan or non-Vulcan. I imagine the training of Tal Shiar agents in that particular tactic is rather extensive as their version of flirting is staggeringly diff—”

 

Garak found his words cut off with an abrupt kiss from Julian. When it broke, he only looked at the human in surprise.

 

“Now you’ve ruined it.” Julian shook his head with a smile. “The plan was that I was going to seduce _you_. I wanted you to kiss me first. But then you had to be so damned adorable and not stop talking and really, what else was I supposed to do?” Garak only blinked. “Oh, I’m sorry, were you not done talking about Romulans? You can continue that instead.” Julian rolled his eyes.

 

“No, I think I’ve said all I need to say.” Garak finally let a smile grace his lips, before letting Julian do the same.

 

And while the two explored each other and laughed, Jadzia assured Worf that she had _no idea_ what happened to his clothes.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I haven't uploaded anything in a bit beside What We May Be (we upload every Friday and we have plans to go through the entire seven seasons so please check it out!) and I wanted to give you guys something new.
> 
> I don't normally write fluff as I usually tend to make things relatively angsty because I am #2edgy4u and really, what is joy? I'm working on an Assassination Bureau fic currently that is taking up a lot of my time since I want to incorporate a lot of elements from both the novel and the film (I know no one has seen or read either but I HIGHLY recommend it and I'm making sure my fic is accessible to those that are not familiar with either.) so look for that soon! 
> 
> Anyway, comments and kudos if you liked it and I promise I will try to upload more stuff soon!


End file.
